


Staying high

by Strata_rasa (Clandestine_hr)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clandestine_hr/pseuds/Strata_rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has lost his loved ones and is depressed. Staying high is his way of coping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably not be very long, I'm guessing only a couple of chapters. If you have any thoughts on how it could progress from here I'm open for suggestions,

Every night he got dressed up and went out to clubs with his friends. He enjoyed spending time dancing close to sweaty bodies and forgetting everything and everyone. He liked making out, laughing, and drinking with beautiful people. He kissed and danced with men. He kissed and danced with women. Sometimes he made out with two people at the same time. 

Some afternoons he woke up at someone’s bed or couch. Some afternoons he woke up alone in his own bed. Every time he woke up he had a foggy mind and an ache in his heart. He remembered that he was alone. He remembered that his loved ones had left him. That they had gone to a place where he couldn't follow. Not without killing himself and as depressed as he was he was not a quitter.

 

It was a night as any other. He went to Alois house for drinks before going out. Mey-Rin was there as well as Elizabeth, Finny and Bard. A long line of tequilas was set up with salt and lemons and the night began. The music put him in the zone and with a couple of shots in his stomach he was pleasantly buzzed. Good thing he was of slim build, it didn't take much for him to feel the effects of the alcohol. He felt relaxed and was happily chatting with Mey-Rin about what club they should hit up tonight when Elizabeth bounced over and plopped down on his lap smiling like a loon and tapping the beat of the music on every surface she could find. He and Mey-Rin shared an amused smile at Elizabeth antics and the three of them agreed that they should go to "The Morgue". They knew the owner, Undertaker, and he had been pestering them to come to his club again and entertain him. Anywhere the sextet went there was sure to be drama of some kind.

 

After downing some more drinks, they all crammed into a taxi and got to the club. The Morgue was a little eccentric. The theme was a mixture of cold sterile steel together with coffins and velvet and flowers. That said, it had a welcoming feel and it was one of their favorite clubs, even if they pretended to do Undertaker a favor by coming there, they didn't want his ego getting any more inflated.

 

After entering the club Ciel and Mey-Rin took hold of each other’s hands, headed to the center of the dance floor, and began dancing together. Letting the music and the rhythm absorb him Ciel became one with the music. He let the music guide him and worked his body to the beat. Mey-Rin did the same and stayed close to Ciel, sensually caressing him as she danced around him. After the second song, they had drawn quite the crowd and they both chose one person each to include in their dancing. Ciel found a beautiful brunette with a slim figure and Mey-Rin brought a tall blonde man with wide shoulders into their little circle. Ciel caressed up the brunettes arm and collarbone with one hand and stroked along Mey-Rins back and ass with his other hand. The brunette inched closer to him and put her hands on his hips as they danced closer. Ciel felt the electricity build up between them and started kissing along her neck up to behind her ear. He made sure to breathe hot, moist air into the sensitive skin behind her ear. This earned him a soft mewl of lust from his petite dance partner and she was soon capturing his lips in a lust filled kissed. He smiled as he kissed her, feeling Mey-Rin move closer behind him. Mey-Rin caressed the brunette as they continued to make out, moving the brunettes hair tresses out of the way to kiss her neck and shoulder, nibbling on the flesh and making to brunette moan louder. The tall blonde man circled the trio and chose to stand close to Mey-Rin, enjoying the show and slowly began running his fingers over the two ladies hair, backs and everything else he could reach. After a while, Ciel felt someone running fingers through his hair, gently tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. He extended an arm back to the stranger and caressed the thigh and hip he found with his hand, moving in rhythm with the newcomer. The thigh was toned and after a while he detached his lips from the brunette and looked back at the stranger at his back and was instantly captured by the sensual swish of long black bangs that were brushing against collarbones with each sway of their owner. He let his gaze travel up and locked eyes with a pair of piercing brown eyes that seemed almost red in the light. He turned to the stranger and began dancing in earnest, running his hands over his dance partner’s sides and letting the music take hold of him again.

 

Sebastian enjoyed the way the smaller man with the slate hair moved to the music and how his touches made his skin break out in goosebumps. When the song was almost over Sebastian tried to ask his dance partner if he wanted to go have a drink but he was interrupted by two blondes, a male and a female that wormed between him and the young man, making his dance partner the filling of their blonde sandwich. Every time he tried to get close to him again he was blocked by a blonde. Sighing he left for the bar, thinking that he might as well have a drink and enjoy the view. He ordered a raspberry mojito and sat down and watched the blondes dance provocatively around and against the young man. He saw the slate hair bounce as the music became wilder and the young man’s dance along with it. His neck was glistening with perspiration and Sebastian licked his lips, wishing he were close enough to lick that sweaty skin. When the blonde male leaned in and did just that he grit his teeth, and had to adjust his pants at the show. After a couple of minutes the song ended and the slate haired man extracted himself from the two blondes and made his way over to the bar, much to Sebastian’s excitement. The young man smiled and came up next to Sebastian and ordered a drink from the bartender. He glanced over to Sebastian who was staring at him.

\- Hi there.

\- Hello.

\- Do I know you?

\- Not yet, but I hope we can change that Sebastian replied with a smirk.

Ciel just looked at him and when the bartender came back with his drink he focused on the bartender instead.

\- Here you are Ciel, one Piña colada on the house.

\- Thanks Agni, have you seen Undertaker this evening?

\- I think he's up in the VIP lounge tonight, you know how he loves to watch the drama of the dance floor unfold said Agni with a smile.

\- That I do. I guess I better go pay him a visit, he does get cranky if I wait too long.

\- That sounds like a good idea. Don't forget the party tomorrow at Soma's house.

\- No need to fret my friend, I'll be there with bells on Ciel replied before waving goodbye to Agni and making his way to the VIP lounge to chat a bit with Undertaker, the presence of the tall stranger next to him entirely forgotten.


	2. Drinking games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drinking and getting to know the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story seems to want to built slowly, so it might become longer than I had initially planned. We'll see where my mind takes it.

Sebastian followed Ciel with his gaze as he walked further into the club and made his way up some stairs to a platform above the dance floor. So beautiful and rude… With a sigh, he turned back to his drink and caught the bartender, Agni, smiling and looking at him.

\- What? He asked the bartender after taking a sip of his drink.

\- Oh, nothing sir. I was just thinking that you look like someone I used to know and was wondering if Ciel had noticed the resemblance as well.

\- Can I ask whom I remind you of?

\- An utter asshole to put it mildly I’m afraid Agni replied with a wry smile.

\- I see.

Sebastian decided to leave it at that and went back to nursing his drink and trying to catch a glimpse of the pretty boy with the rude manners.

Ciel made his way over to the VIP lounge above the dance floor and was greeted by a wide smile from Undertaker who shooed away a busty young woman from his side and beckoned Ciel to have a seat beside him. Ciel gracefully sat down nice and close and took a sip from his drink, smiling around his straw. Undertaker was silent for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

\- There is never a dull moment when you are around my little lord! I saw your display at the dance floor. Did you do that for my benefit?

\- Of course I did. But, to be fair, Mey-Rin helped draw the crowd and set up the girl-boy-girl sandwich for you answered Ciel with a slight smile.

\- That was very nice indeed, but it wasn’t what I was asking about. I meant the dance with the tall man with the black hair and Alois and Lizzie cock blocking him afterwards. That was hilarious!

\-  Oh, that, no that was just an unexpected bonus Ciel answered.

\- Lau, can I get a shotgun off you? Ciel asked the man sitting across from him.

\- My little lord, you really should learn to smoke a pipe properly. Why I could begin to think you’re just sweet on me.

Lau took a deep drag from his pipe and leaned towards Ciel with pursed lips. Ciel met him halfway and pressed their lips together as he inhaled the sweet smoke from Lau’s mouth. Ciel could smoke a pipe, but he preferred sucking in smoke from a pair of moist lips. It gave him that extra boost, both the hit from the opium and the electricity of sharing a breath with someone. As he exhaled, he saw Ran-Mao taking a long drag from the pipe and with a quirk of her eyebrow, she motioned for him to come over to her and get his second drag. Ciel made his way over to her and hovered near her lips with his, waiting for her to give him her opium kiss. Ran-Mao snaked her hand around the small of his back and drew him down on the armrest of the chair she was sitting in and transferred the smoke to him. Ciel inhaled deeply and held on to the smoke for a few beats before he slowly exhaled a ring of smoke in the direction of Undertaker. Undertaker grinned and poked his finger through the smoke ring, grinning back at Undertaker he leaned down to Ran-Mao and gave her a slow sensual kiss as a thank you. He liked Ran-Mao. She was odd to be sure, but she was very sweet to the ones she likes. They had the latter in common.

\- I better get back to the gang and provide you some more entertainment Ciel said to Undertaker.

\- You don’t have to you know, but I’m not saying no if you want to. You and your friends have the habit of livening up the place with your antics.

\- I’m actually in the mood for some mischief, so with your permission I’d like to procure a bottle or four of your liquor to help start some mayhem Ciel replied with a smirk, making both Lau and Ran-Mao smile.

\- Of course you can Ciel, my place is your playground, and you know that. In case it gets too rowdy, stay close to Agni, ok?

\- Yes, yes, no need to worry over me, you know I always land on my feet.

With that and a wave of his fingers Ciel made his way down the stairs and wormed his way into the center of the dance floor where he saw Alois and Finny dancing. They both greeted him with a pinch to his ass and after Ciel motioned them to follow, they walked over to their spot at the bar where the rest of the gang stood talking and drinking. When everyone’s attention was on him, Ciel began to tell them about his plan for the night. It involved them, several bottles of booze and a round of “I have never” together with a bunch of beautiful strangers.  He gave them all a bottle each and sent them out in the club to come back with five hot people each. Ciel hopped up on a bar stool and waited for his friends to come back from their hunt.

\- So it’s a drinking game tonight Ciel?

\- Yes, it was a while since the last time we did this replied Ciel.

\- Oh, and I suppose I’m stuck babysitting you my trouble magnet?

\- Well, you know Undertaker asked me to stay close to you just in case something happens like the last time, but you really don’t have to if you don’t want to Agni. You know I can handle myself.

\- Except when you’re caught like a ragdoll between two siblings who both wanted to take you home.

\- That was one time Agni. Several years ago.

\- It was last month Ciel. You had bruises for a week afterwards. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten that already?

\- Whatever. It won’t happen again, they aren’t even here, Undertaker banned them from the club indefinitely.

Ciel winched at the memory of the two siblings that had fought about him. He didn’t really mind people fighting over him, but he did dislike getting caught in the middle of it like a toy. Those two brats deserved to be banned for that, even if they were beautiful with their white hair and lilac-blue eyes.

A few moments later, his friends joined him back at the bar again. He looked over the people they had chosen and nodded to himself. His friends had excellent taste - they were all hot. He noticed the tall man with the black bangs from the dance floor was there as well. Yes, this would do nicely.

-Alright, my lovely ladies and gorgeous gentlemen, I hope you all know why you’re here. We have quality liquor and questions to deal with. The game is “I have never” and if you are pure and true you remain sober, but if you are a naughty little rebel and have indeed done the deed you take a shot. Any questions? No? Good! Let’s get this party started!

\- Our blonde little fairy Alois here will start us off.

\- Alright, let’s see… I have never kissed someone of the same sex.

Almost everyone drank at that one, except for a couple of guys and a sweet redhead next to Elizabeth who gave the girl a wink and leaned in to kiss the shy redhead. Everyone cheered at that, making the redhead blush as red as her gorgeous hair.

\- Alois, you get to choose who goes next, Ciel said as the crowd quieted down.

\- I think Elizabeth should have a go, she always comes up with the weirdest things.

\- Pfft, I do not. Anyway… I have never… I have never had two siblings fight over me like a pair of hungry dogs Elizabeth said with a wink to Ciel.

The crowd giggled at that and looked around to see if anyone drank at that. Ciel sighed and took a shot, making everyone look at him with curious eyes.

\- Bloody elephant memory of the lot of you, he grumbled under his breath, making his friends snort. He caught his tall dance partner raise an eyebrow at him, looking like he was trying to figure him out. Yeah, good luck with that Ciel thought to himself.

\- I think Ciel here should go next, Lizzie announced.

\- Okay, let me see… I have never… man this is hard… Oh, I got it. I have never woken up in a hot air balloon in handcuffs, he said with a wink to the crowd.

At this, several people burst out laughing. Finny blushed and took a shot. The people next to him started asking him about the circumstances of this, making him blush even harder. Finny was a sweet guy, but he was a bit shy compared to the others in the gang and had gotten into several odd situations thanks to his friends and their sense of humor.

\- Who wants to go next? Ciel asked the crowd.

\- I do the tall man with the long black bangs said.

\- Go right ahead, eh… what’s your name?

\- Sebastian.

\- Well then, go for it Sebastian, Ciel replied.

Sebastian thought for a moment on how he should word his statement for maximal impact. He really wanted to figure out if he had a chance with Ciel and if he was single or not.

\- I got it now. I have never flirted with other people while being in a relationship.

Sebastian looked around the room, keeping Ciel in the corner of his eye, trying to monitor his response without being too obvious. Several people were drinking shots with sheepish expressions. Sebastian didn’t drink and neither did Ciel, much to Sebastian’s delight.

Ciel cleared his throat and asked for the next volunteer and the game continued.


End file.
